


SERENDIPITY.

by ARTISTICJEON



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTISTICJEON/pseuds/ARTISTICJEON
Summary: 'love yourself 承 her'in which a boy falls in love."just let me love you. i don't ever want to let go, no."©ARTISTICJEON 2018all rights go towards bts for song lyrics and ofc them :)





	SERENDIPITY.

“I-I love you, Baem. Please? Just let me l-love you...p-please.”

“Uh, I have a boyfriend.”

“O-Oh! I-I-I’m sorry.” He stammered.

“Can we still be friends?”

“Sure.”

And that’s how Park Jimin lost himself to the girl that is Yoon Baem.

 

> hello!! my work, ‘serendipity’ will be coming soon. it’s very much so a working progress, and is my first fanfic here on Ao3!! I’ll be cross-posting (is that the word?) on wattpad, so don’t fret if you see this posted elsewhere. please enjoy ‘serendipity’~


End file.
